Brethren
category:Classic OtherSpace Logs As dimensional rifts continue to threaten the existence of multiple universes, Emperor Kip Caspar announces plans to seek the aid of the Ri'Kammi Hive Mind in resolving the crisis. But will the transdimensional beings help?... Main Corridor A long corridor that stretches the length of the vessel. It is wide enough for three people to pass without squeezing, and is tall enough to fit even a fully grown Zangali in. The floor is made from a non-skid substance which provides excellent traction for those moving at high speeds, and the area is lit by lighting strips inset into the roof. To the fore, a door is labeled 'Bridge', and to the aft, another labeled 'Engineering'. A number of other doors line the corridor, but none are marked. Midway down it, almost at the center of the vessel, a ladder leads both up and down. LeBeau enters through the hatch of the ship. LeBeau has arrived. Frost enters through the hatch of the ship. Frost has arrived. Lightseeker enters through the hatch of the ship. Lightseeker has arrived. Jasra enters through the hatch of the ship. Jasra has arrived. Caspar stands in the corridor, flanked by Maltarian guards. He smiles politely and nods to the new arrivals. "Welcome aboard the Emperor's Reach." Caspar smiles a little more broadly as he sees LeBeau. "Uncle Remy!" Frost nods and smiles back, "Thank you, where shall we go now?" he takes hold of Jasra's hand as she boards. Tolobo enters through the hatch of the ship. Tolobo has arrived. Denson enters through the hatch of the ship. Denson has arrived. Tolobo slides up the ramp, looking about curiously. Jasra smiles at those gathered in the corridor, quietly observing while holding Frost's hand. Caspar studies Frost and Jasra quietly for a moment, and then states simply: "Ah, yes, you've been switched. I believe our allies will be able to assist you, if we are successful in making them allies." Tolobo spots Caspar ad slides his tank up next to him "Hrml, Mister Caspar is it?" Frost blinks and looks at Jasra a moment and then back at Caspar. "How did you know?" LeBeau nods to Caspar "Yes ids me Kip, i di no hav much else goin on ad da momen an 'd like to see jus how pissed da Ri'kammi ar ad me anyway" He smirks a bit towards the end of this. Merram enters through the hatch of the ship. Merram has arrived. Denson enters the Emperor's Reach, his hands resting in the pockets of his worn-out leather jacket as he eyes the people present with a wary gaze. "How do.." Jasra starts to say in surprise, stopping when Frost asks the same question. She looks at Frost, then back at Caspar. Caspar smiles faintly at the switched individuals, then turns toward LeBeau. "Uncle Remy, I'd be honored if you flew the Reach to Sagittarius. They're going to have their guns active - so maintain a safe distance." He looks toward Tolobo. "Yes, that's correct." Lightseeker takes a moment to run his gaze over Caspar and his guards before he comes to attention and sketches a brief salute, as does the smaller Demarian female officer besider him. "Shortclaw Lightseeker and Shortclaw Tasslefoot. Thank you, sir." Flicking an ear toward the couple beside him at Caspar's words, he gives them a curious look. Merram saunters up the board ramp and chuckles softly as his gaze takes in the sights. Thumbs tucked loosely in the corners of his pockets as he waits silently near the airlock. Tolobo smiles to Caspar "Hrml, I caught word that you were allowing anyone to come aboard your ship, as seems to be the case...Hrml, thought I might stop by and take a look...hrml...tell me, does your ship have a ... library, hrml?" Caspar raises his eyebrows, then looks toward Tolobo. "Deactivated for the duration of your visit, I am afraid." Tolobo frowns with disappointment. "Hrml? Deactivated? Well I say!" Caspar swings his glowing blue eyes toward Denson. "You should let her go." Frost tugs Jasra's hand as he moves to out of the way of the other people boarding, taking her with him. "See I told you this was a good idea." he says quietly to her. Denson leans back agains the next wall, snorting a laugh to himself upon Tolobo's words. His smirk dies off almost instantly when Caspar addresses him, though, and finds itself replaced by a look that could either be confusion or slight anger. Caspar raises a hand placatingly to Denson. "It is your choice. But continue down this road, and it will end in blood. Many are seeking her. Many you should not cross. I leave it at that." LeBeau nods at the request "As yu request my nephew. Doh I would o though afder all dees years I would o taugh yu a ting o two" Jasra looks at Caspar thoughtfully, moving out of the way of the airlock with Frost. She continues to observe the scene, gaze pausing on each individual for a moment after nodding to Frost. Caspar glances toward LeBeau, chuckling. "I guess I've been spoiled - they don't really like to see the emperor flying the ship." Lightseeker looks between Caspar and Denson, then toward the others, and slowly edges toward one side of the group, Tasslefoot following him after a motion of his hand. Standing in a version of a loose parade rest, his ears swivel constantly though his eyes remain on a select few of those present. Tolobo looks around the ship with interest, his gaze resting longer on the unmarked doors than anywhere else. "You always pay a price in blood for freedom, sir," Denon states dryly. "That is something I learned the hard way." Caspar smiles faintly at Denson. "Then you are doomed." With that, he proceeds toward the bridge. You head into Bridge . Bridge This room is the brains of the ship, to the fore a large viewscreen occupies most of the forward wall, giving a grand and impressive view of computer rendered space. Directly before this are two large, padded leather seats, one for the pilot, and one for the co-pilot, both equipped with heads-up holographic displays to aid in flying the craft. Set slightly behind and between the two is a single black chair, presumably for the captain of the vessel. Strangely, it too features a heads-up holograph system. Set around the edges of the room are various subsidiary control systems and their attendant seats, all of which are made from comfortable black leather. Space is fairly reasonable if you are a human, as the room is built to a slightly larger scale, however, when all the consoles are occupied, it is still a squeeze to move, to the aft, a door leads out to the main corridor. LeBeau arrives from Main Corridor . LeBeau has arrived. LeBeau shrugs and smirks "So es yer mother aboard, 'v no seen her en awhile, wha wit da whole ennciden on Sivad an all?" Denson arrives from Main Corridor . Denson has arrived. Caspar nods, standing near the command chair. "She's aboard, but sleeping. Exhausted lately by all her work for the First Councilor LeBeau nods and slowly makes his way towards the nav station " 'll hav make a node to see her when dis es all done wit." He gives a glance to the young looking frog-like creature already at the console "Excuse me, I tink dis es my sead fo a bid" Merram arrives from Main Corridor . Merram has arrived. Denson steps through the whooshing door that leads into the bridge, his expression back to normal, though his brows remain knitted. He leans back agains the frame of the door, his hands slding out of his pockets as his arms cross before his chest. The Maltarian grunts, looking toward Caspar for confirmation. When the emperor nods, the frog-man gets a little pouty with his thick, fleshy lips, but obeys, standing and moving aside. Selia arrives from Main Corridor . Selia has arrived. Tolobo arrives from Main Corridor . Tolobo has arrived. Caspar stands near the command chair. He glances back to see the new arrivals. He nods. "Welcome to the bridge of the Emperor's Reach." MacDonald arrives from Main Corridor . MacDonald has arrived. Merram follows a few paces behind Denson. Impassive as he glances about the bridge and shrugs his shoulders. Bowing slightly to Caspar and than lounges against the wall near the exit. Waiting. Denson is positioned right next to the door, leaned back against its frame with his arms crossed before his chest. Tolobo nods disinterestedly in response, looking about the bridge. Caspar looks toward LeBeau. "Uncle Remy...how long has it been since you returned to Sagittarius?" MacDonald steps in, eyes sweeping across the room. "Classic design." He comments idly Selia nods and smiles in greeting Selia looked at me Tolobo slides his tank over to one of the computer screens, and inspects it for a moment. LeBeau takes a seat in the nav console and takes a moment to glance over the controls to get a feel for the console set up. "Since dat whole circle ting wit da Kamir I belive id was" Jasra arrives from Main Corridor . Jasra has arrived. Frost arrives from Main Corridor . Frost has arrived. LeBeau mans the Navigation Console. Caspar nods, clasping his hands behind his back. "The Kamir. Yes." He grimaces, then says, "The Hivers aren't going to be terribly glad to see us when we arrive. In fact, I expect they will do all they can to turn us away. But - we're going to need to work together to persuade them that this is in their best interest. They must help us." Fulton arrives from Main Corridor . Fulton has arrived. LeBeau nods again, still looking over the controls "Den I sugges dat yu hav one o yer crew power up da shields once we undock...jus to be safe" Caspar is standing near the command chair, hands clasped behind his back, facing Remy LeBeau, who is seated at nav. Caspar nods. "I am certain Mr. MacDonald can figure out the shields." Frost steps in behind Jasra, moving to a clear, out of the way, spot on the bridge. He listens quietly to what Caspar's is saying. MacDonald glances towards Caspar, "Even when they help us, they're going to find some way to stab us in the back. Always happens, ya know." He smirks at the mention of the shields, "Ain't a shield system I haven't been able to figure out yet." LeBeau looks back at his 'nephew' "Alrigh, I tink I know da console's sedup. Ready when yu ar" Selia wheels over towards merram "should prove an interesting trip. Deal with the devil and all Caspar nods to LeBeau. "Undock, but hold outside for a few minutes to power up shields and await any stragglers." LeBeau nods and fires the ships thrusters. The bay doors begin to slide open as the Emperor's Reach prepares for departure ... You feel a sudden lift as the Emperor's Reach glides forth from the docking bay Fulton walks into the bridge, instinctively moving aside and to a corner apart from the main conglomeration. His eyes remain on who he guesses it this Kip fellow the news talked about. Merram nods his head softly from his place against the wall. Thumbs tucked loosely in his corners of his pockets, answering a sort of a drawl, "Yes. It should... Danc' with tha d'vil hims'lf." Smirking slightly. Tolobo glances back behind him, then turns back to the computer screen his Tank hovers near. Caspar knits his brow, creating a furrow between his glowing blue eyes, and looks back toward Selia and Merram. "At times, we learn that the worldview we have long held is no longer accurate. This, I believe, will prove to be one of those times." MacDonald chucks a finger back in the aft direction, "Engineering's back that way right? I'll go fix those shields up right nice. " Caspar nods to MacDonald. A drawer opens from the lower portion of Tolobo's tank, and a slender robotic arm extends from it. It wobbles unsteadily as the fish guides it towards some of the buttons near the screen. Merram nods his head softly to Caspar. Bowing slightly, "We shall see..." Still drawl. MacDonald heads into Main Corridor . MacDonald has left. A red light flashes as Tolobo's robotic arm closes on the computer screen, and a buzzer sounds. Caspar glances toward Tolobo. He smiles faintly. "No tampering, Trade Minister." Tolobo gulps a bit of water "Hrml! I say!" He turns to face Caspar, with a rather failed attempted at lookin innocent "Hrml, not tampering, just inpspecting! Hrml!" You feel a sudden jerk as the ship speeds up. Selia looks to caspar with an uncertain smile "I hope for all our sakes it turns out as you wish sir" "So... Emperor," Fulton begins, his face retorting slightly at the title given. "I know you've probably answered this a million times, but how to you intend to speak with these... things?" Jasra's gaze is drawn to the viewscreen, paying mild attention to the going ons on the bridge. Tolobo guides his little robotic arm back to its drawer with a frown, burbling disappointedly to himself as he does so. Merram keeps his balance easily as the ship speeds up. Staying leaning against the wall and waits. Caspar nods slowly as Tolobo speaks. "Just the same, the next time, I am afraid the security system will issue a rather persuasive shock - and water, well, it's quite a good conductor of electricity..." He lets his voice trail off, then looks toward Fulton. His eyes flare bright blue. "It won't be that difficult, Mr. Fulton, seeing as how I've been one of them before." Lightseeker arrives from Main Corridor . Lightseeker has arrived. MacDonald arrives from Main Corridor . MacDonald has arrived Fulton frowns. "Ah, yes," he comments acidly. "For a moment there I forgot what or who you were. Let's hope they are not as low as to turn on... their /former/ own?" He offers a mirthless grin and glances at one of the screens, more to divert his gaze from the man than to actually study its contents. MacDonald walks back in and announces, "Shields are up and ready. They might give the Hivers pause before they destroy us if they be deciding to do so." The steel-capped tip of Denson's right boot idly tock-tock-tocks against the floor. A look of near disinterest haunts his face, betrayed only by the slight furrow that runs through his brows. Caspar lifts his chin, his mouth twitching in a smile. "Ladies, gentlebeings...let us be cautious in our criticisms and the voicing of prejudices. The Emperor's Reach uses an OtherSpace drive controlled by a Hiver." Tolobo turns around and blinks a few times, listening to the conversation going on "Hrml...hold on now...you say we're going to go TALK to the hivers?! Hrml! I say, I had no idea you had such plans! This does not sound safe at all! Turn the ship around, and lets think about this a bit!" Frost continues to stand out of the way, watching with interest all that happens on the bridge. He motions to Jasra to come closer to him. LeBeau glances back "OUd o da planeds gravidy well, ready to jump ad yer word" Caspar ignores Tolobo, looking toward LeBeau. "You may engage OtherSpace Drive." The ship roars and lurches as it enters OtherSpace. Lightseeker and Tasslefoot walk in after a 'tour' of the accessible portions of the ship, in time to hear Fulton's remark and Caspar's return. The shortclaw's eyes narrow, and his ears flick back ever so slightly, but his steps never falter as he leads them toward an unoccupied corner of the bridge, where they can see everyone and everything that occurs. MacDonald arches an eyebrow, "Couldn't convince ya when we get back to have it replaced by a Hiver free one from our shipyards could I, laddy?" Jasra notices Frost's gesture, looking over at him with a smile as she steps closer to him. She grins slightly and shakes her head at Tolobo while taking hold of Frost's hand. Caspar offers an enigmatic gaze to MacDonald, and says simply: "The price would be too high." Fulton winces. "You seem very secure, Emperor Gaspar," he says, looking at the nav console. "I'm sure the Hivers have no... misintentions, yet can you be certain that things will go... well?" Your mind wanders for a moment as the ship travels through hyperspace. Tolobo grimaces and burbles softly to himself "Hrml! What have you gotten yourself inot this time, Tolobo?! And it doesn't even look like you'll be getting to see the library either! Hrml!" Caspar glances toward Fulton, shaking his head. "I have no certainty about this at all. It is a shot in the dark. It is our only shot. If we fail to do this, the multiverse will come undone." "Well, hurrah for us, saviors of the galaxy," Fulton mutters rather bitterly. "Even a shot in the dark will hit if the target is just big enough," Denson remarks, not shifting his position in the least. "Our target is the multiverse. I doubt it can get any bigger than that." The ship reverberates slightly as it speeds through hyperspace. Tolobo studies the computer screen by him for another moment, then shakes his head. He turns to watch the rest of the bridge with a grimace. Caspar nods, his attention returning to Denson. "You make a rather large target yourself." Then his glowing blue eyes move on, toward the viewscreen. There is a soft snort from Tasslefoot before she leans over to murmur in Lightseeker's ear, the latter rumbling back, a remonstration from his frown and the tone of his voice, emphasized by a curious gesture. Looking not at all chastened, still, the female officer subsides. MacDonald tucks his hand behind his back and drops into a stance born of years standing at parade rest, "Doesn't seem quite so bad to me. Wouldn't sell my soul for one of these OS drives. Hope your Hiver has a sense of humor though." Chuckling to himself he looks towards the viewscreen. Merram's gaze drifts about the room. Lips twisted in a slight grimace, muttering to himself and shakes his head. Gaze settles on the viewscreen as it completes its round. Denson snorts a laugh. "Quite so," he shrugs, and returns to watching the goings-on. Your mind wanders for a moment as the ship travels through hyperspace. Jest'liana arrives from Main Corridor . Jest'liana has arrived. Merram shrugs his shoulders softly. Grimace deepens as he watches the viewscreen intently... Tolobo starts suddenly within his tank, and blinks a few times "Hrml! I say, that amphibian fellow had said he was going to speak with the Hivers as well! Hrml, I wonder if we won't run into him!" he burbles rather loudly, but to no one in particular. Caspar glances toward Jest'liana and smiles. "Aunt Jest!" His eyes gleam a rather eerie blue. Fulton suddenly smiles. "Will we get to see them, Mr. Caspar?" he asks. Your mind wanders for a moment as the ship travels through hyperspace. Caspar nods to Fulton. "We will see them. The question remains: Will we be allowed to leave once we do so?" MacDonald turns his head as the aft door opens, "Hey, Jest.." Jest'liana slinks into the bridge, looking around curiously. As Caspar calls her name she blinks rapidly. "Aunt?" She sounds bemused. But, attention now drawn to her presence, she walks farther in, towards Caspar. Lightseeker is standing in one corner of the bridge, apart from the others, beside him another, shorter female Demarian officer. Caspar chuckles at Jest. "Yes. It's me. Kip? Remember? You saved my life when I was a kid. Hivers? The Harrower?" Jest'liana looked at me LeBeau is at the moment piloting the ship, perhaps taking a bit more of his attentio nthen usual. Been awhile for capital ships The ship shudders as it drops out of OtherSpace. Fulton grins, a rather morbid gesture givent the answer. "Well, if they don't, we may as well try to escape?" he says. "This expedition might turn out to be rather intriguing. Or, diplomatic mission rather." Jest'liana stops pretty much right in front of Caspar and looks him up and down. "Oh, I remember, certainly. How could I forget? Hell, it isn't /every/ child I take a liking to." She smiles and chuckles softly. "The key word seems to be 'child' though. However, I suppose that I am not delusional, this is just another alternate reality complication?" Caspar chuckles. "If the Mind decides it doesn't want us to leave - we won't leave. They have rather devious methods." He looks back at Jest. "I'm from your future." You feel the ship begin to slow. The ship roars and lurches as it enters OtherSpace. Tolobo frowns deeply "Hrml? Won't be allowed to leave? I say, I've had about enough of being forced here and prevented from going there lately!" Jest'liana smiles, obviously not quite believing that or the implications of it. But she nods amiably. She glances to Tolobo and further around the room to varioius members of her crew, then back to Kip, surreptitiously studying. MacDonald quips, "I'm tempted to ask him where exactly I fit into the future, but I'm afraid I might not like the answer. Odds are I'll be a mechanic for the SBI the way my promotions are going nowadays." The ship reverberates slightly as it speeds through hyperspace. Frost slips an arm around Jasra, a small small on his face as he listens and watches the activity on the bridge. He nods to Jest'liana as she glances around the bridge. Caspar returns his attention to the viewscreen. "I haven't been back to Sagittarius myself since Mom and Jest and Uncle Remy took me there to kill the Hive." Tasslefoot wrinkles her muzzle and shifts her weight from one foot to the other. She mutters something beneath her breath, earning a more curious than remonstrating look from Lightseeker before the older Shortclaw hmphs with a slightly amused expression. You feel the hum of the ship around you as it travels through hyperspace. Fulton folds his arms and just watches, his eyes alternating their focus from the viewscreen to the console to Kip and back again. The ship shudders as it drops out of OtherSpace. Tolobo thinks for a moment, then nods "Hrml, mister Caspar, perhaps it would be beneficial if we were all to do a bit of studying right now. Let us learn a bit about the danger we are about to face, hrml? What do you think now sir, open up that library, hrml?" The ship roars and lurches as it enters OtherSpace. Caspar glances toward Tolobo, chuckling. "You don't want to study anything except stock futures." Your mind wanders for a moment as the ship travels through hyperspace. Jest'liana walks over to MacDonald. "Just decided to join the party, like I did?" She asks conversationally. Tolobo tries to put on and innocent expression "Hrml? I hadn't even thought of that sir! But I say, not a bad idea! Hrml, just tell me where to look and I will get right on it sir!" MacDonald arches an eyebrow and chuckles, "I'm a sucker for hopeless causes, lass. By the way, you wouldn't be knowing where I might my hands on a bottle of ale from Earth would ya? Trying to buy up all I can before it dissapears." Caspar nods slowly, then distracts himself from Tolobo by looking at the viewscreen. The ship reverberates slightly as it speeds through hyperspace. The ship shudders as it drops out of OtherSpace. There is a hastily suppressed snigger from Tasslefoot, one that manages to sneak out, but she is quick to assume an innocent expression afterwards. A little too proficiently. Lightseeker doesn't bother reacting except to rub his brow. Apparently, the younger officer is just newly appointed, perhaps against Lightseeker's suggestions. "I have a few bottles." Jest says, eyes still looking at Caspar, questioning and testing. But her innocent smile is for Mac. "I /might/ be persuaded to part with some of it." Caspar raises an eyebrow as a small red star appears on the viewscreen. Denson uncrosses his arms, one of his hands beginning to idly scratch his chin as he watches intently. His gaze, as far as it's possible to tell with his sunglasses hiding his eyes, seems to focus Caspar in particular. "How long 'til we get there, Mr. Caspar?" Fulton asks. MacDonald grins, "Might be persuaded, eh? More than I hoped for. I remember the last time I tried to persuade ya out of some alchohol.. So how many credits worth are we talkin? " Caspar nods curtly, staring at the viewscreen. "We're almost there." Selia turns to look at the changing screen LeBeau takes a moment to readjust the ship's course and adjust the speed setting Merram folds his arms and stays silent. Gaze flicks between Caspar and the viewscreen... Why does Caspar make him feel... Giddy.. You feel the ship begin to slow. Fulton says, "Good." The ship roars and lurches as it enters OtherSpace. The ship shudders as it drops out of OtherSpace. You feel the ship begin to slow. You feel a slight force as the ship glides to a halt ... "Ummm...so do we have a plan going in on this?" Jest asks politely. "Lebeau? Kip? Anyone? Or just... run in, bring a bunt cake and ask for a polite change in the way things are going?" LeBeau jumps into the system "I hav da planed jus under 5K oud from our location. Shall I close en?" Frost smiles at Jasra, "Won't be long now." he says quietly to her, "I hope." Caspar shakes his head at LeBeau. "Hold here, Uncle." He looks toward Jest. "I'll contact them. We'll see what happens." Tolobo looks about with a frown "Hrml, very true, just what is it we intend to do here mister Caspar?" There is a significant change in Denson's stance as he pushes himself off the door frame. The furrow on his forehead deepens as his brows knit, his full attention settling on the object on the viewscreen. LeBeau nods and cuts thes ship engines so they are sitting still in space. He turns to look over his shoulder and look at who all has join the trip. Upon seeing Jest he gives her a smile and a wink. Caspar steps closer to the forward bulkhead and viewscreen. He closes his eyes and raises his arms till they extend straight out from his shoulders. He remains silent. Fulton stares at the viewscreen, his face struggling as if trying to decide between a frown and a smile, finally ending with an odd distortion that has... both. Jest'liana looks highly skeptical. "Talking with the Ri'Kammi has never proven very profitable before." She points out. She watches Kip raise his arms, "Hope those aces up your sleeves are good ones, kid.." She murmurs. Merram grimaces briefly as his gaze settles on the planet. A cold shudder crawls down his spine as he outward looks impasssive again... Caspar lowers his arms finally. He turns slowly, and opens his glowing blue eyes. When he speaks, it is with a rasping sort of multivoice: ~Why have you come?~ Tolobo gulps a bit of water "Hrml! The hive mind is speaking through him!" "Here goes," Denson rumbles to himself through gritted teeth. "Reckon there's no turning back now." Fulton rips his eyes off the screen and to Caspar, widened. He allows someone else to carry out the diplomatic greetings. MacDonald's eyes fixate on Caspar, "May God be with him.. For this surely is hell we be enterin." ~Why are you here?~ the multivoice repeats from Caspar's mouth. LeBeau looks up to Caspar from his postion at the nav console "Believe id o no, we hav come to ask fo yer help' Merram's snap from the viewscreen to Caspar... Let someone else do the talking... Selia moves instinctively closer to merram Jest'liana takes a half step back, putting a few warm bodies in strategic position between her and the most visable threat. Her hand drops to her waist and she watches evenly. Caspar fixes his attention on LeBeau. His brow knits angrily. ~YOU!~ the multivoice rasps in a shout that sounds like a thunderclap in a tin shack. ~YOU would seek our aid? YOU who killed the Mind?~ Fulton grimances at the sound, watching still. Tolobo looks around the room, with a frown. After seeing things take a turn for the worse, he slides his tank foward and sends to Caspar ~Half a second there sir, no need to get excited here! Past is past you know, got to think on the margin here!~ MacDonald unslings the rifle from over his shoulder. "Gotta love the warm fuzzy reception." Jasra cocks her head to the side, silently looking as the exchange goes on. Merram stiffens. One hand slides down to his waist and the other he places firm on Selia's shoulder. Eye's narrow slightly. Other than that, he keeps himself impassive. LeBeau nods slowly "Uhh, yeah. I can see how yu would be a bid pissed aboud dat an all, bu from da looks o id I di no finish da job. Besides, wha we hav come fo affecs yu jus as much as id does us" Lightseeker's ears flinch back despite the fact that the shout wasn't a strictly audible one, his paw reflexively dropping to his pistol though it seems the gesture is a wholly unconscious one on his part. Frowning darkly, his eyes flick constantly between LeBeau and the possessed Caspar. Caspar snarls at Tolobo, rasping, ~You would do well to remain at a distance from this one, puny corporeal, or we will fry your mind.~ He returns his attention to LeBeau. ~Why are you here? If you stand to be destroyed, the Mind shall revel in it!~ Tolobo nods at LeBeau's statement, then sends again to Caspar ~What he says is true now. We come to negotiate a partnership that could prevent great losses to bother of our parties.~ Frost frowns slightly, dropping his arm from around Jasra, he then crosses his arms across his chest, looking from LeBeau to Caspar. Jest'liana tenses a little. She starts moving slowly to the right, intending to come up beside Lebeau within a few moments or so. Caspar glares at Tolobo: ~YOU WERE WARNED!~ Tolobo gulps a bit of water, then slides his tank back a few inches ~No offence intended now sir. Let us all think at the margin now, and not let the past muddy the waters~ His nervousness clear through the translated voice. Merram gives Selia's shoulder a soft squeeze. Staying silent, lest he draws the attention of the possessed Caspar. Caspar ignores Tolobo for the moment, letting his attention return to LeBeau. ~Choose your next words wisely, corporeal.~ "Calm down already," Fulton murmurs, not at all as boldly as he would have hoped. MacDonald slides around the curved outside of the bridge, "Laddy, what are ye doin here facin down the demons." His voice is a nervous mutter as he slips over towards Tolobo and closer to Caspar. Arc events have occured! Everyone has been given four experience points. LeBeau nods and stands from the nav console "Now 'm sur dat we would both lov to hav a rematch down da line somewhere bu dat es no wy we ar here. We hav learned dat dees Temporal o rifts between universes can be repaired by yu. I hav been told dis by Ancient Shog hemself. So we can try to be civil an try to stop dees merging realities...o our universe will be destoryed an e'eryting wit id. Dat means myself...an yu an da Min" Tolobo slides back another few inches, and look at those around him with a frown. He burbles softly "Hrml, perhaps not the best idea for us to have the fellow they hate most be our ambassador...Hrml..." to those in earshot. Caspar scowls. ~Yes, we are aware of these rifts. But we have existed at the sufferance of the Kamir for eons. We have been dead before, thanks to you. We can stand to be dead again. As you noted, we seem to persevere in spite of your efforts to eradicate the Mind.~ Denson rushes forward, his hands slamming down on a console as he leans in. "Look here now, you ethearal whatevers!" he bellows. "The whole damn multiverse is going to kick the bucket sooner than we all want it to, and that means there will no place for you to come back to. Bleedin' Jesus J. Christ! This isn't just one reality we#re talking about, it's bloody all of them!" LeBeau shakes his head "Dis es no some ting yu can hide away from an hope to go dormin fo a couple centuries. If dis goes da full exten id can, all universes will merge an den jus cease to be. Dare will be no comming back" Selia shakes her head as she looks at Merram "Sir..." Jest says softly, "You are strong, true. You might survive through this alone. But, you'd be weakened. And you must see that life is better than death. And, if we stop the rifts, you live to ...accomplish your goals later." She smiles softly. "Live. Grow stronger. It is a good thing." Tolobo gulps water at Denson's outburst "Hrml! Perhaps not the best tone for negotiating there sir...Hrml..." He looks to Caspar for a response with a doubtful frown. Lightseeker snorts and mutters beneath his breath, "For something that's of mind alone, they're bloody illogical." Wincing at Denson's outburst, he rolls his eyes with something else grumbled in his native language. Nothing pleasant, from his expression. Caspar stares glowingly at Denson. He seems about to smite the man, but then looks toward Jest'liana. ~You...you fought for this corporeal we now use as a conduit.~ Jest'liana nods slowly. "I did. I fought for him once, and would do it again if needed." She adds simply. Caspar considers this in silence for a few long moments, then asks: ~Why?~ Merram's gaze is dancing between all the talkers. One hand rides lazily on the butt of his pistol, giving Selia's shoulder a gentle, yet firm squeeze. As if trying to say, 'Everything will be ok.' Tolobo turns his worried gaze to Jest'liana, waiting for her response. LeBeau speaks up "Because o our free will an individuality." Tolobo shakes his head as LeBeau interupts. He nervously waits to see the results. Glancing for a moment at Jasra, Frost looks at her but says nothing as he turns back to continue to watch and listen. Jest'liana's mouth opens and she hesitates, "Surely you've received enough discourses on human emotion and love and caring? If I recall, you were lectured quite a bit on those things?" She wrinkles her nose and then smiles, "Why? Because two people can be greater than the sum of their parts. Knowing him increased me. Knowing his uniqueness gave me joy and I was invested in him. We are not bound like your Mind, not literally, but... coporeals do invest in each other. And.." She falters. ~And what?~ presses the multivoice. MacDonald steps up just behind Jest'liana and LeBeau. His rifle is held ready, but pointing at the floor as his eyes flick from Jest back to Caspar. "Because they're family. Some of us aren't in blood but still family," he adds his words to LeBeau and Jest's hesitantly. Fulton, along with everyone else, seems to be looking at Jest. "God this Mind has a temper," he mutters. ~Family,~ comes the single word rasping from the mouth of Emperor Kip Caspar, Hiver conduit. Then, another: ~Brethren.~ Tolobo shakes his head once again. He burbles softly to himself "Hrml...this is no way to hold negotiations!" LeBeau says, "Family, jus as yu ar to da Kamir, da Mystics, da Timonean. An as well as da Maletreans"" "And I recognize that he is valuable." Jest says slowly, "For selfish reasons, I care about him. He matters to me, too. Losing him would hurt.. He is family." She nods in agreement with the other things being said. The emperor/Hiver conduit turns his attention to LeBeau, snarling and rasping: ~Hell's winds take the Kamir and all other corporeals who have sought to destroy us! But...the Maltarians. They are a corporeal race that has had no quarrel with us and, like us, are creations of the Kamir, wronged by the Kamir.~ Jest'liana tentatively reaches out a hand to the Emperor/Conduit. "The Maltarians are at risk to. And the one you speak through now. You may despise us, and perhaps rightfully, but... they need your help too." MacDonald speaks up again, "Then save this existence for them. They will die if we do not recieve your assistance! If you're not going to do it for the Hive mind then do it for the Maltarians." Jest'liana does not touch, however. She is careful about that. ~For our brethren,~ the multivoice responds. Selia blinks and leans to whisper to merram LeBeau says, "So den yu'll help us?"" Frost reacts over to take Jasra's hand without looking away from Caspar. He frowns and seems to hold his breath. Caspar glances toward LeBeau. The multivoice rasps: ~The Mind will aid in the repairs to the rifts.~ Merram nods his head softly. Watching and waiting quietly. Denson's tense muscles relax, his head sinking to his chest with a heavy sigh of relief. "Hallelujah," he mutters. Lightseeker straightens with the Hivers agreement, the only betrayal of his relief a spasmodic flick of his tail. Tolobo blinks a few times in suprise, a smile appearing on his fleshy lips. "Thank you." Jest says quietly. Frost breathes a sigh of relief and smiles broadly, squeezing Jasra's hand as he looks at her. "See." he says quietly. Jasra smiles slightly, taking hold of Frost's hand. She looks from him to Caspar, frowning as she seems to try and decide whether to speak or not. MacDonald nods slowly. He glances up as if to ask something else, but nothing comes from his lips. Caspar nods slowly. Mechanically, he looks toward Frost and Jasra. ~Step forward,~ rasps the multivoice. ~This corporeal has told us of your complication.~ Merram doesn't unstiffen nor does he let his hand drop from the pistol butt... Where's the hook... Gaze stays settled on Caspar. Fulton sighs. Had this been anything else, he would have choked with all the emotive talk. It wasn't, though. "Good," he says. "Good indeed." Blinking her eyes, Jasra nods to Caspar, taking a step forward towards him with Frost. "You will help us?" She asks tentatively. ~Yes,~ the multivoice responds. Frost steps forward with Jasra, big smile on his face. "Thank you." he says to Caspar. Jasra smiles, nodding again at Caspar. She waits silently. Caspar places his hands on the shoulders of Frost and Jasra, then closes his eyes and lowers his head. He begins to glow with a swirling blue aura, and the command center fills with the whirling white noise of a million whispered voices. "Damn," comes a silent curse from Denson as he removes his sunglasses, revealing bloodshot eyes for a moment as he dabs at them with the sleeve of his shirt before putting the shades back in place. "That was a tough job." MacDonald clutches at his rifle as his eyes stray to glance around the bridge. Jasra looks at the glowing being with wonder, staying motionless. Frost closes his eyes waiting for the change to happen. Tolobo looks down at his translator with a confused expression. LeBeau looks to Jest who is standing at his side, he brushes his hand past hers and smiles at her The whispering stops just as suddenly as it began. The glow subsides. Kip raises his head and opens his eyes once more - they still glow blue - and he collapses on the deck, unmoving. Selia looks questioningly completely lost at what's happening Tolobo looks up from his translator just in time to see Caspar drop. He gulps a bit of water at the sight "Hrml!" Jest'liana winks at Lebeau, but the moment Kip collapses, amusement is gone. She moves to the man and reaches for his wrist. "Bet he hates it when this happens." She mutters. Frost smiles, raising his hand to look at his fingers. Turning to Jasra, he grins at her. "It worked." As Kip collapses, he turns sharply to look over at him with concern. "Well, if that's done with?" Fulton puts in, ignoring the fallen Caspar. "Someone fly us back to Sanctuary?" Merram doesn't move. He doesn't know this Caspar. Staying silent near the exit of the bridge. Letting his hand slip down his pocket and tucks his thumb loosely in the corner. Waiting. Jasra looks down at her body, then lifts her hands and turns the move a few times just making sure. She reaches up and touches her hair, running her fingers through it. Then turns to look at Frost, "WAAHOO! Stellar! Gosh it's good to be home." she reaches up to kiss Frost's cheek, "Thank goodness I don't have to shave that face anymore." Lightseeker starts forward toward Caspar, but pauses as others nearer reach him first. Contenting himself with watching, he nevertheless stays alert in case there is anything he can help with. The multivoice speaks, although Kip's mouth doesn't move: ~He is alive, but he must be kept in stasis, comatose, until the time comes for us to repair the damage. It is in the only way to maintain our link without destroying his corporeal shell.~ MacDonald steps forward towards Jasra and Frost. He slings the rifle over his shoulder again, catching sight of Kip fall in the process, "Bloody hell.." However, MacDonald turns his attention back to Frost and Jasra, "Are you allright?" "Anyone got more medic type training than I?" Jest starts, then falls silent. "How long will it be until the time comes?" ~That will depend upon the Maltarians,~ the multivoice replies. ~Find the one called Mrr'atagh. We would speak with him.~ "Yes, thank you." Frost replies curtly to MacDonald, a faint smile lingers on his face. "He doesn't seem to be though." He nods at Kip, reaching to hold Jasra's hand at the same time. LeBeau moves to Jest and Kip's side "We'll hav hem taken to da ships med bay. 'll take us back to Sanctuary, I know dat Mrr'atagh es dare. He was looking fo Vodam only a few days ago" Jasra grins at MacDonald, "Oh we're much more than alright." she says. MacDonald frowns as he glances between the two, "What..what did he do to you?" Tolobo frowns a bit, looking over Caspar "Hrml...I suppose that means no library then..Hrml." Selia blinks as if she is uncertain everyone has gotten through this in one piece "So do we fly Mrr back out this way once we've got him?" Jest looks up to LeBeau, then down to Kip again. She lightly touches Kip's forehead and can't help but furrow her own brow. "..gods. This is strange." She murmurs. Frost simply smiles at MacDonald, shaking his head. "Not important." ~No. We will meet with Mrr'atagh at Sanctuary,~ the Hiver multivoice replies. ~And when the time is right, we will go to the source of the rifts, and heal the breach.~ Jasra continues to grin, looking full of energy, "Just corrected a little... ah.. problem we had." she smiles at Frost and slips her arm around his waist, "I'm so glad we came." MacDonald arches an eyebrow, "Right..not important.." He turns back towards Caspar, muttering, "Like bloody hell its not important.." LeBeau looks around as the 'Voice' echo thru the room then looks to Jest "I guess dat es yer answer" Jest'liana pauses, "Look, I don't like him laying on the deckplates like this." She says finally. "You flying us back, Remy?" Jasra giggles a bit as MacDonald turns away, and hugs Frost. Looking too happy to say anything more. Frost chuckles softly at Jasra, leaning down to kiss her cheek softly. "Let's go over there." He says to her, leading the way to a corner of the bridge. Denson moves over to the apparently unconscious Caspar, bending down over him. "Let's get him into medbay," he rumbles and attempts to pick the emperor up. LeBeau nods and touches Jest's hand "Yu wanna take hem to medical, o hes quarders. 'll ged us underway Jest'liana looks up sharply to Denson, and then relaxes. "Thanks. And if someone else could get his legs?" She stands up and looks rueful. "One of you manly types with the muscles and all..." Fulton taps his foot impatiently, ignoring everything but LeBeau, who seems to be the only pilot around. Lightseeker moves forward at the 'invitation' and silently positions himself at Caspar's feet, waiting for Denson's mark. LeBeau moves back to the nav console and powers up the engines Merram marks to move. Than ses Lightseeker alright there and shrugs. Returning to his lounging against the wall. Jasra follows Frost over to a quiet corner of the bridge, "I so much like looking at you better from these eyes." she says soflty to him. She shakes her head slighlty to make her curls bounce, "Yes I much rather be in here." You feel a sudden jerk as the ship speeds up. Denson smirks down at Jest. "I could handle him alone, but I guess that wouldn't qualify as being a particularly gentle means of transporting him." He nods at the Demarian as he takes Caspar's shoulders. "Let's get him out of here." "Congratulations, Jasra and Frost." Jest calls to the unjumbled couple. She moves to pace the party moving Caspar. "Gentle is usually better." She agrees. Caspar offers absolutely no resistance at being lifted. Tolobo watches the goings on with a bit of a frown, but says nothing. "Thanks Jest." Jasra calls out to her, "I hope he's ok." she says looking at Caspar. Lightseeker nods to Denson and lifts as the man does, looping his arms underneath the man's knees. The ship roars and lurches as it enters OtherSpace. You feel the hum of the ship around you as it travels through hyperspace. Denson makes sure his grip on Caspar is as tight as it's 'gentle', and moves towards the door.